Promises Never Broken
by Theonlywhaleking
Summary: The Earth Pony Flint sets out to rescue a stolen heirloom, but is joined by a journalist pony who is looking for the story of a life time, and possibly a promotion.
1. Chapter 1

Flint looked at his parents. His mother was sobbing with both anguish and pride, while his father stood by his wife with a concerned look. Flint knew this is what he had to do. No Pony stole from the Smith family and got away with it. Flint started towards the door and said one final goodbye when his father stopped him. "Flint, you don't have to do this for us." Flint looked into the old earth pony's eyes, which were filled with worry.

"Yes I do, father. I made a promise. I don't care how old I was when I made it, a promise is a promise."

Flint's father began to tear up as he gave Flint one last hug. "Take this," He said, "It's a necklace I was working on for a customer, but I think you could use it better as a good luck charm instead."

Father handed Flint the necklace. It was a simple one, but it filled Flint with joy. Yet, it was hardly more that a string attacted to an emerald. "I didn't get it quiet finished..." Father chuckled.

Flint hugged his father one last time, "I promise I will wear this all throughout my journey."

He walked out of the house and began to walk towards the market for some food, but looked one last time at the small shack he calls home. He smiled and began walking again.


	2. Chapter 2

A journalist Unicorn pony dashes through ponyville, her purple mane waving about, listening in to the latest happenings and goings on. As a journalist from canterlot, she is expected to bring back only the most interesting material. After a surge in interest came upon Ponyville, she was sent there immediately. This pony is Crystal Flash, who is brand new to the journalism business and ready to get working. Since the Ponyville job was just supposed to be a quick story about a current event, it only made sense to send the newbie, but Crystal Flash took it as something more, she took it as a challenge to create the perfect story that will have readers interested. But most of all, Crystal wanted a promotion. Her dream has always been to start at the bottom and rise up to the top, she always thought that way of going up in the world was an inspiring one. She walked about the market place and decided to take a break. She was growing nervous, "If I don't find a decent story," she thought, "I may be out of a promotion AND a job!" She looked around again and soon picked out a rather rough looking brown earth pony at the apple stand. She decided to listen in, having nothing better to do. "Go-lly, Flint! You sure are buyin' a lot more apples than usual," Crystal Flash over heard the stand owner saying in her southern accent. She began to think, "Is he going somewhere? is he buying in the bulk so he doesn't have to go out and buy more so soon? I mean, look at all those apples!"

"Well," Crystal heard the brown earth pony begin, "I have something I have to do, something outside of town. It might be a few days, or weeks."

At that point, Crystal Flash was intrigued and was ready to see what she could figure out about his trip. "This maybe it!" Crystal squeed a bit and began to walk towards the stallion who she had eves dropped on only a minute ago.

Flint turned around with saddle bags full of apples to see a white unicorn with a purple main and tail walking towards him. "Can I help you?" He said as the unicorn stopped in front of him.

"Yes you can," she started, "I was wondering what this trip you were going on was all about,"

"How is it your business?" Flint said rather rudely, but he was hoping to already be on his way by now.

"Well, um... I'm Crystal Flash, i'm from a newspaper in Canterlot, see, and I-" The mare began, but was interrupted by Flint.

"Oh, Canterlot! The makes you so much more important!"

"Woah, woah, woah, Flint!" The apple stand owner said, "ease up on'er"

Flint calmed himself down.

"OK, if you really wanna know the story," Flint began, "I'm going out on my own to find an heirloom that was stolen awhile back."

"May I ask who stole the item... or what the item was?" Crystal Flash already had her note pad and pen out with her magic and was writing down the story.

Flint was very hesitant about giving away the rest of the details.

"I'll tell you that the thief was a dragon at least..."

Crystal's eyes lit up. As she heard the dragon part.

"You must be kidding me about the dragon part, right?"

"No, ma'am."

Crystal Flash then got the best idea she thought she'd ever had.

"sir, I know this may seem unreasonable, but may I follow you on your travels?"

"No." Flint said in a very stern voice.

Crystal began to panic on the inside, "What am I gonna do? I hardly know the full story as it it is!" she thought.

Then, another idea came over her.

"Flint, is it? The 'Canterlot Times' will pay you a third of the profits this story rakes in if you allow me to follow you."

Flint thought for a minute and decided that his family could use the money, but decided to test his luck.

"I want at least a half or no deal."

It pained Crystal Flash to say it, buy she replied "deal!"

Crystal began to take multiple pictures of Flint on his way out of the village. "Don't make me regret this, unicorn!"


End file.
